creepypastaclassicsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Prophecy of Zarah
The discovery of the Dead Sea Scrolls in the early part of the 20th century is one of the most important episodes in the field of Bible scholarship. They have been studied and transcribed for decades, so it was quite a shock when an unnoticed Hebrew text was found in the collection. The theology of this text, apart from references to Sheol (the abode of the dead) and the primordial chaos monster Leviathan, is quite unlike anything found in the Qu’mran community, the Bible or the Ancient Near East as a whole. Here is the entirety of the text, as translated so far: This is the vision of prophetess Zarah revealed to her in the dark of a dead land and written in the dust of a blind moon. There are Things that were tamed in the beginning of the cosmos and chained by the stars which were placed in a sigil of five dimensions in the tongue of a formless race which was ancient before the elements. Their servants were condemned to the mirrors, to serve as reflections until the sigil of stars comes undone. At that time their Masters will return and the one called Leviathan will drown the stars in his ichorous waters. The Gods of man will be as mortals and those who knew life after death will suffer as the living. Blessed are the godless. Blessed are those for whom death is extinction. All the host of Heaven and Hell will alike be tormented by the returned Ones, whose hatred has festered for millions of years as the burning stars chained them beyond the attainable World. The Reflections will creep from the mirrors and waters to cackle and sizzle in a tongue without reason: and they will catch mortals and drive them to madness and those will be lucky: for their Masters will come and they will not allow the salvation of Madness. Time will die before them and their reign will be timeless. Reason will be slaughtered and space will be senseless. Black stars will hang in the sky choked in ichorous waters. The Gods of the mortals will be feeble before them and no law will be left but the whim of the hateful, the Things that were chained when the cosmos were formed. Blessed are the dead who know nothing. Blessed are those who did not trust Salvation but had faith in extinction at the dust of the body. These are the only ones who are spared. All of this I, Zarah, have seen in the dead land, and inscribed in the dust of a blind moon. It has been revealed to me in Sheol, and been made known to me in the Pit. And it has been shown to me that writings from Sheol will be seen in the land of the living as the chain of the stars become weaker. As the sigil comes closer to breaking, the It should be noted that the translators make the ridiculous assertion that more writing appeared from the start to the completion of their reconstruction of this text, and indeed that vague impressions of letters have already formed below the last sentence, which now ends at “the”. This should be taken as a highly unprofessional attempt at explaining away the slow process of translation. The grisly suicides of, as of this writing, two of the original translation team, should likewise be ignored. Category:History Category:Historical Archive Category:Lovecraftian Category:Books Category:Monsters